Pizza
by LightEclairs
Summary: A pizza girl comes across a guy with high fever. she can just let him be. But she did not. After all, he hasn't paid for the pizza yet. CHAPTER 6 UP!R&R! thank you!
1. Pizza fever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT EVEN IF I WANT TO

AN: waaahhh!!!! a fanfic!!! pleas be kind!..

* * *

She was nearly reaching her goal. She can see the bright template of the prize. There she was, running for her life. At last, she can feel the breeze run through her hair. Slowly she reaches out her hand………..

Riiinnngg!!! Rinngg!!!!! Ring!!!!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

"beef? I'm not really hungry, thank you."

"…"

Beep. Riinng!!! Beep. Rinnggg!!

"What the hell!!? I can't believe it!! I overslept again!!"

So the alarms went on, yes alarms, with an 's' for plural. She can't wake up with a single alarm clock so she decided to use her cell phone as another alarm clock too, to explain the beep. She was always late. She always rush. Maybe it's really in her nature to be lazy. she had been living on her own for 2 years now. She receives her monthly allowance from her uncle abroad. He was also kind enough to let her stay in one of his houses. She was with her aunt who was the caretaker of the house. Besides the allowance, She didn't want to be so much of a burden for him so she provided herself with a job. It was an ordinary job with a good enough pay.

She was a staff of a pizza chain. Kaboom! Yeah. A pizza chain. Cheap, yes but she really doesn't care as long as she helps her uncle with the financial thingy. She was full time in the pizza store smelling like pepperoni as she gets home. Life was hard for her so she learned how to be hardworking enough to sustain her needs.

she did not notice that she fell off her bed. She quickly stood up, and chanted her ritual.

"Thank you for today and please help me not to run into bad people."

As she said that, she reached out for her alarms to snooze them. She then quickly went to the bathroom for a shivering shower, after that she did all her preparations for work and headed to the store which was fortunately a 3 km walk from their house. She prefers to walk to work so she can maintain a healthy body and she believes that walking is the best exercise.

She arrived at the store and greeted everyone a good morning then she noticed a short-haired girl at the counter. They were 30 minutes before opening time so she still had time to chat. She tapped the girl's shoulder and greeted her a good morning.

"hey Nanami, wanna go ice skating later?" She grinned trying to piss her off.

"oh shut up" was her reply.

"c'mon, cheer up, he's not the only guy in the world" She said. she tried to comfort her knowing that she still can't get over her breakup with her lover.

Nanami is not really the kind of girl who falls in love with just any other good-looking guys. But the butthead was different she says. He looked really different though.

"oh yeah, you can say that because you haven't had the real love since you were born" she snapped.

She flinched. That was half right. Of course she had real love since she was born. She had my parents. They love her. Yeah right, like that was what Nanami was referring to. She really never had any intimate relationship with a guy ever. And she doesn't really plan to. She's still young, love will wait.

"I'll stop now. But can you please smile for me a bit. I hate seeing you down. Aya sure made up another story about your experience but hey, we can look back and laugh at this when time comes right?" She tried another encouraging statement.

"sure, I'll try."

They both smiled. And soon the store opened and the smell of melting cheese filled the kitchen.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly.

"Miyu, can you please do a special task for me?" Their manager approached her with the question. "our delivery boy did not show up today and we've got loads of orders. Could you kindly deliver them? You're the only one who can drive the motorcycle. Please? Just this once."

"uh…I guess I could." She answered, still doubting this assignment.

"Great. Here's all that you need" she then handed Miyu with some papers.

Miyu went on with her special assignment and discovered a whole new perspective with the town.

"wow, I didn't know Heiomachi was this big." She said to herself as she sailed the roads with the bright red motorcycle. She still has one last order to deliver. And the address says it's between this and that road.

She arrived at the 2-room apartment which was atop a garage. She got the pizza and treaded the marble stairs. She hypothesized that this abode was for the rich. There were intricate carvings on the railings of the stairs and she was easily marveled by these high class thingamabobs. She rang the doorbell of the 2nd door because it says so on her guide, a scribbled note by her manager. She waited for the doorknob to turn but after a few seconds, sheI rang the bell again. She was not a good waiter.

Then she heard someone. She doesn't know where it came from.

"who is it?" it was husky, kind of sick voice. Like it was speaking through a walkie-talkie

"I'm from the pizza store you ordered from, I'm bringing the pizza" She is not even sure where to talk to. With that, she slipped a smile then imagined herself talking to a kidnapper bringing the ransom money.

"just open… the door and put the thing on top of the coffee table" said the voice. It was having a hard time talking, whoever that is.

"ok" was the only thing she was able to reply before she turned the brass knob and entered a world of cleanliness and light.

All she did was to stare in amazement at the scene beholding my eyes. It was so pure and clean. The walls were transparent and you could see directly outside. It was really great. She left the pizza box on the table and continued to stare. That was when she heard someone coming from behind her.

"haah!!!" She screamed and poised herself for self defense and closed her eyes. She waited for an attack and a thud was the only thing she heard. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see a collapsed body in front of her. She fell down on her knees and covered her mouth. Several big breaths came out from her as She tried reached out her shaking hand to the body which was still breathing for she could see its back go up and down. As she reached its back, she poked it twice. It may be funny a thing for her to do but she need to make sure that it won't bite or won't harm her.

It did not move. She touched it once again, making sure, it's unconscious.

It's unconscious.

What??

It's unconscious??

She panicked, which was an ordinary and the usual reason of someone who was not used to these placed her hand over its back again and tried to feel it. Her hand rested there for a while before she realized that it was a bit warm. She rolled the body over and she heard a moan coming from it. Before her was a man she guessed a bit older than her. He has a handsome face that could steal hearts. His cheeks flushed. Her hands acted on their own and felt the forehead of the man. It was hot. Hell yeah. His temperature was sky high.

She quickly pulled his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders flinging his body beside her. He was heavier than her and she struggled with balance because for a bony and petite person like her, Mr. Fever with a swimmer's body would surely drag her down. She tried her hardest to keep her knees from touching the floor and brought Mr. Fever to the couch. She actually dragged him to the couch. He was shivering. She also noticed through the glass walls that snow started to fall.

"Gosh you're heavy. Do you mind going on a diet?" She jokingly said.

She raided his home to find a blanket and even just a pair of socks to keep him warm. She came upon a door which she I figured was his. It's because it's the only door in that floor with a different paint job. She opened it and went inside. She did not think it was a man's room because she visualize men's bedrooms to be full of clutter and an electric guitar. There was a guitar but it was it was not a gangster type one. She was bewildered for a moment but quickly snapped back to reality. She saw a comforter on a king size bed and decided to use it. She went back to the couch and wrapped him with the comforter. His eyes were still closed.

"There, that should do it"

The man could not clearly see what was happening around him. A blurred figure of a woman with a golden hair was the only thing he can make out. For a minute, he was feeling so cold, then the cold was chased away by a warmth that relaxed his muscles and his breathing. He could hear a voice but could not understand anything the voice says.

Then something rang. Miyu looked around and something was blinking on top of the coffee table. It was a cell phone. Someone was calling Mr. Fever. She decided to answer it.

Click.

"Hello? Whew, I thought I would never get through! I have been calling you for the last 30 minutes! What have you been up to?" the other line spoke very fast that sheI was not able to register everything he said.

"Hello." She answered so simply.

"… wait a minute, is this a girl? Woah! I would have never thought! Way to go bro. Hey miss, who would you might be?"

"uh.." She is not really sure what to say. "Listen, Your friend is sick. He needs help as soon as possible. Could you please see him now?"

"huh? what's this? Are you joking? Look, I'm not a fan of pranks."

"It's not a prank. Please listen to me. Could you please see him? He's sick. Everything will be explained as soon as you get here. Thank you"

"uh..yeah, i'm coming" The other line was still confused but there was something about the lady's voice that made him trust her.

RIING!!

These phone calls were flooding the place. This time it was Miyu's phone.

"hello?"

"Miyu!!! Where are you?? You've exceeded the time! We need you back now!"

"Nanami! Could you please make something up for me? I've got some issues here. oh, please! You're the only one I can count on now" She tried putting on her helpless voice to convince her friend.

The other line sighed but then complied with the heroine's pleas.

"Thank you so much!! free takoyaki when I get back!" She smiled

* * *

"Kanata!! What happened to you? you big old bear!! ". A brunette guy shook the other sleeping brunette so vigorously he was stripping him. Miyu grabbed his shoulders and tried to calm him.

"Hey! He's sick you'll make him worse!"

The guy dropped the lifeless body and seated himself next to it. He turned to Miyu who was tying her hair in a knot. Noticing his glare, she stopped and looked at him. They stared at each other until the guy surrendered.

"uhh..May I know who you are?" asked the guy.

"I'm Kozuki Miyu. I delivered the pizza your friend ordered."

"Oh. Well I'm Santa Kurosu. I'm his best friend and.."

His eyes widened.

"What?!? You DELIVERED the pizza? So you're just a delivery boy. I mean, you're a girl so that makes you a delivery..girl?" He questioned her.

This guy was really fond of freaking out every now and then she thought. Judging from his looks, he may be affluent like her sick customer.

"I guess so. Anyway, could you just look after him? I have tasks to do and I've wasted so much time for your friend here." She said getting up.

"Sure no problem. Thanks, Miyu. You're a lifesaver! I would inform Kanata of you." He was tapping his friend who flinched a little. Though he may be sleeping, he was still restless.

"No need. Oh, by the way, he did not yet pay the pizza. You think you could spare him some bills?" I asked him remembering what was really my objective in going to his home.

"Sure!. How much is it?"

After much conversation and signing here and there, I was able to get out of the house and ride back to the store.

* * *

"Hey Kanata, I know you're awake." Santa poked the sleeping guy's cheek.

"Back off Santa, I'm trying to rest here." The guy said, his voice still tired.

"Are you okay now?"

"I guess, though i might still need some rest"

"Can I have some pizza?"

"Go help yourself"

"Of course! I payed for it!" He said heading to the table where the pizza is. "You know, this pizza was delivered by a pretty gal." He said raising his eyebrows.

"I know about the 'delivered by a gal' part but I'm not so sure about the 'pretty' part."

* * *

Next chapter coming up.!


	2. ms fever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 2ND CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

"achoo!"

This was like the gazillionth time Miyu expressed the word, if it was even a word. Her theory is that Mr. Fever passed on his loyal virus onto her and now she's the one suffering from the dreaded flu.

"I hate that day. I hate that day. I hate you."

It has been also the nth time Miyu chanted the phrase like a ritual. She never missed work. Well now, she did. She was not allowed to go to work because of her fever so she just stayed home for the 2nd day. She was not a bit comfortable at home. She wasn't able to see her friends too. Aya just called her up to check on her and bringing the news that Nanami got back with her ex, much to Miyu's dismay.

"Come on, Miyu. You won't be able to regain your energy and strength if you don't eat." Her aunt tried to convince the blonde to eat even just a spoon of her meal for the last 3 hours.

"I'm sorry; I've been a brat for the past couple of days." She says while for the first time in a long time (exaggeration here) she opened the door, still struggling though with her blurry eyes and aching muscles. She proceeded in hugging her aunt.

"Oh, Miyu, it's all right. It's been my duty as your guardian to watch over you and I failed." She tapped her niece's back and stroked her soft maize hair.

"Uh…Oba-san, we're getting melodramatic here."

"Yeah, you're right. Haha. So, care to try your aunt's homemade clam chowder?" She said smiling.

Forcing her body to move, she nodded and allowed herself to be guided by her aunt in going downstairs where the flavorful aroma of the soup made her taste buds dance. She seated herself beside her aunt and waited to for the meal to arrive.

The meal was delicious no doubt. The sick Miyu returned to her room to confine herself yet again to the wonders of the world. She laid down her bed and started to think about what her friends are doing at this time. Slowly, the noises of the outside world began drifting away and peace enveloped her senses. She next found herself in dreamland.

Man, sick people really love taking deep slumbers huh?

The glass store doors opened and every head turned as unexpected customers come up the counter. The two gentlemen were dressed nicely like the ones you see in impossible movies where rich people were way richer than real rich people. The man with the brunette hair and handsome face was quickly gaining admirers from the girls inside the fastfood chain. His looks were mesmerizing. He had a pale face which was a good compliment with his dark brown hair. He had a stature of a model that women loved these days. His walk and poise added to his star factor.

The other one, also a brunette was the freaky clingy type one. One could guess he was the sidekick of the hero. He was fairly good-looking but could not surpass the beauty of the previous one.

They were treading the floor of the place with each flawless pacing of their feet. They faced the cashier who was also stricken with awe with their appearance.

"What would be your order sir?" Nanami asked the latter guy, eyes also widening.

"Excuse us miss but we're not here for the food. We're looking for a Kiguchi Miyu. Is she around?" Santa asked with so much anticipation.

"No sir. We do not have a Kiguchi here but a Kozuki. Kozuki Miyu." Nanami answered as-a-matter-of-factly. She was not sure with the intention of the guys so she eyed them differently this time. This also made Nanami doubt about the 'issue' Miyu mentioned days before during her special assignment.

"Kozuki Miyu is not present, sir." Aya butted in trying to have a closer look at the two customers.

"Did I hear you right? She's not here?" asked Santa again trying to double check what he heard. Frustration was clearly overcoming his cheery face now.

"Yes you did, sir. You heard me nice and clear." Aya said. Apparently, these characters have a knack for sarcasm.

Santa pulled his companion closer to him.

"Dude, she isn't here. Now what?" he whispered.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who dragged me on this. Can't we just go back?" the man pleaded. He was now aware of the looks the women of the place have on him and it makes him uncomfortable.

"No! We can't! You still need to thank her for saving your life!"

"Ok." Kanata faced the two girls who were clearly freaked out with their actions.

"hey, uhm, could you do me a favor and thank your friend Miyu for last Tuesday alright? Thanks." He turned to Santa.

"there, all done."

"No Kanata. It's not done yet." Santa smiled at him that made him think twice of his actions. On times like these, especially when his friend shows him his pearly whites, he was up to something. And at all occasions, it was bad.

Bad. Bad. It was so bad.

Miyu had been under the covers for several hours but the temperature is consistent and doesn't go down. She was punching her pillows all the while hoping that this release of energy would trigger her body to heal up faster.

Through constant moving, she felt herself heat up, she tried to get up. Miraculously, she was able to muster all the forces of her body to keep her standing. Although a little while later, her vision blurred and she saw the floor swirling under her feet. She sat down sighing.

"I think I really need to rest. I good rest." She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Downstairs, her aunt heads to the left to answer the door. She was puzzled by whoever would visit them at this time of day when the sun shines at its hottest. She wipes her hands on her apron and fixed herself for the visitors. Opening the door, she was surprised to see strangers smiling at her.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?" she gave them back the smile they sent her. She eyed them curiously. She was familiar with two of the faces but the other two were just mere strangers to her eyes.

"Hello Oba-san! Sorry to interrupt your afternoon. We were just wondering if Miyu is around." Aya quickly blurted out with the question.

"Hello to you too, Aya. Yes she's inside. Come on in, I'll get you something to drink. It's hot isn't it?" She replied motioning them to come in and giving way for them to pass.

"Thanks, oba-san!"

Aya and Nanami grabbed the two men who were clearly shy to move.

"Hey watch your hand!" said Kanata. Santa was really in trouble with him now.

Oba-san came back with glasses of cold tea for them to quench their thirsts. She also seated opposite the visitors to be able to look at them more. Her eyes jumped from one person to another and setting themselves on the two guys.

"Care to introduce these young gentlemen to me?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah, about them, the freak one on the left is Santa Kurosu and the handsome guy here beside Santa is Kanata Saionji. They are new friends of ours. They would like to see Miyu." Nanami started.

"Nice to meet you, Oba-san" They chorused.

"Nice to meet you too, Kanata and Santa. I'm afraid though that Miyu won't be able to see you because of her fever but I will try to ask her about it." Oba-san said worried that their visit today would be a waste.

The two guys looked at each other like the Bananas in Pajamas twins.

"I think you passed your virus onto her." Santa whispered accusingly.

"I hope so, so I won't go through this anymore." Kanata sarcastically replied.

"Could you please wait for a minute and I'll go check on her." Oba-san said, getting up towards the stairs.

The quartet nodded and watched her disappear in the stairs. Then the atmosphere was quiet. Oba-san went to see Miyu assuming that her temperature subsided already. She had been going back constantly to her room monitoring her temperature. She does not trust Miyu after her reassurance of her that she'll try her very best to just rest and help her body regain its strength.

She opens the door quietly and sneaked towards her bed. A bulk was visible on her bed. She gently stroked the side of the bulk and quietly woke Miyu.

"Miyu dear, could I talk to you for a bit?" she whispered. She was so careful not to cause any noise to disturb Miyu.

Miyu stirred in her bed, pulled down the cover to reveal her face to the speaker. Her eyes were still closed but her head nodded. She was feeling less heaviness now.

"You have some visitors downstairs who want to see you. Do you want to see them or is it okay for me to tell them to come back once you're all healed up?"

"Nope, I'm alright. Who are there?" she asked. Her voice cracked but she managed to get the words out.

"Well, there's Nanami and Aya and two other guys whom I've never met before. Are you sure about this? I don't want you to spend another day on your bed."

"Yes, I'm sure. Two guys? Please ask them to come here in my room. I don't want to move so much."

"You're really sure? OK. I'll tell them. Wait for me here. And fix yourself, the boys are stunning." She said with a wide smile on her face.

Miyu was puzzled.

Miyu was now sitting on her bed. She's still wearing her pajamas which made her look like a plushie doll. Then she heard a knock on her door and told them to go inside. The door opened by itself and no one came. She stared at the door and waited for someone to come. She was so much puzzled now.

"HELLOOO!!" Aya and Nanami jumped in front of her and ran towards her to give her a massive hug. Miyu was strangled. She was clearly strangled. All she could do was shut her eyes and prayed for the worst to come quickly.

Soon, the strangling stopped and the two women sat on the bed beside her.

"MIyu, we have some visitors for you. Check 'em out" Aya said. Nanami went to the door and pulled the two gentlemen in.

"tada! They were looking for you and insisted on seeing you now. So we brought them here." Nanami said while holding the arms of the two guys.

Emerald met Amber and all the memories back to that fateful day flooded their minds. The emerald was overwhelmed with a strong urge to approach the Amber. The Amber was paralyzed seeing the sparkling emotion on the Emerald.

"You…" whisepered Miyu. She was not blinking as she stares at Kanata. Kanata was feeling cold sweats slide along his temples. Miyu's feet began to collect enough strength to support her stand. Her mind was focused on the intention she has for the boy. It made her walk. The audience were just nowhere to talking because of fear for what might happen. As Miyu closed in on the man, her fists grew with raged and gave everything it can to come in contact with the man's cheek.

KAPOW!

Kanata was lying on the ground, touching his left jaw, which was banged on by Miyu's angry fist. For a sick person, Miyu was tough.

"You ruined several of my days and you need to pay for it!" Miyu screamed as she was about to lunged at the guy who was down. As she was advancing forward, her vision blurred and again the images went all fuzzy. Now, Kanata made himself ready for what's to come. But instead of a strong impact anywhere on his body, he saw Miyu coming down on him, eyes closed. He positioned his arms to catch her. Then her soft silk pajamas touched his skin. He held her petite stature with his right arm supporting her head and upper body.

"MIYU!!!!" they shouted in unison.

He shook her face trying to wake her up. The collapsed girl held her forehead. She peeked on one eye and saw Kanata's face over hers. She can feel his hands on her cheeks as he tries to revive her. Realizing the situation she was in, she grabbed hold of Kanata's sleeve and struggled to get up. Once, she was on her feet, she went back to her bed and dove under the covers. She was never good in covering up for herself when embarrassed so she thought hiding her face was a good idea.

The visitors were puzzled by the young lady's actions.

"I think we should leave. She doesn't accept defeat." Kanata declared. A sort of taunt to Miyu's actions. Miyu felt a vein pop at his words but decided to still stay silent. The beast would show herself when her fierceness comes back.

After another moment of silence, Santa decided to break the ice and went to Miyu's bed. He lowered his head to check on her and proceeded to squat beside her bed.

"Miyu?" he tried. She was not answering. "Miyu." He tried again. "We were wondering…" he decided to continue, hope was gone for Miyu to answer him.

"As our thanks for the care you gave to Kanata, would you like to come with us to the Saionji rest house? It's summer vacation so we'll have so much time." A gasp was heard from the girls while a groan escaped from behind as Kanata walked out the room. Santa's fingers were crossed as he waits for Miyu's answer.

"No. Thanks." She replied. "I don't even know you guys."

It was a massive blow to Santa.

"c'mon Miyu, it'll be worthwhile. Don't you want a vacation? There will be beaches, the sun is ours, great food, everything!" Santa encouraged her. He turn is head towards the two girls. "You can come too"

The girls were apparently happy. "Miyu plsss!! Go with us!! It's the least you can do for them" pleaded the girls.

"I won't especially if the Fever dude is there." She was firm with her decision.

"I won't come. Besides, it'll be a pain. I'm not much of a tropical person anyway. Do it for Santa." Came from the man who was standing outside the room. The tone of his voice was reassuring and made Miyu think for a second time. She pulled down her cover and stared at Santa.

"How many days?" she asked. The question lit up Santa's face and a grin showed on his face.

"As long as you like and thank you very much!!!!" he said.

For some reason, the dude being emo and sentimental outside the room could not keep a smile out of his face after the conversation.

* * *

Light:..wohooo...i've been bad...

next chap!. Island paradise! but Pizzas are still around! ^_^


	3. The Island Fever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT…DUUHHH…

AUTHOR: SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! I WAS CAUGHT UP IN SEVERAL THINGS…SORRYY...PLS...REVIEW!! THANKS…

* * *

She agreed out of pity to the boy who made it all the way to her house just to take her on this majestic island. Once she was all okay, they started for the pier. The cruise was awesome. She was on this nice yacht with so much great food. For some reason, she was looking forward to the vacation. Not that she wanted to go on one, she says. After the entire chaos she's been through these past days, she thought that she really needs one.

The sea was awesome. It was so blue and clear. It's like being on a tour to see the world's most beautiful paradise. She was enjoying herself. Aya and Nanami were also taking their time off on the yacht. Aya was getting all these ideas for her next play. She was getting all excited to touch land and get on with her work. Nanami was having the best time. She was playing table tennis with Santa all the while. Miyu couldn't blame her, Nanami was the athletic type. She was glad she accepted Santa's offer. Everything was going so well...except for an issue with a certain someone that kept Miyu restless and disturbed.

At the time he said it, Miyu was having doubts. She was sure that his statement was not to be believed at all. She felt in her gut the urge to not trust the lying jerk. She also had the feeling that no matter what happens, the jerk was going. And her feeling was right.

_"I__ won't come. Besides, it'll be a pain. I'm not much of a tropical person anyway. Do it for Santa."_

He won't be coming eh? The above statement cannot explain the presence of a brunette man also on board. This was what Miyu was bugged about. She was so fumed at the sight of the man while they were waiting for the yacht. The reason he was soming, says he, was because they were going to their island. His island. Though he has a striking point with a bullet there, she was still against it.

"Stupid guy has a crush on me." She thought while sipping her pineapple juice like there was no tomorrow.

For now, she was trying to occupy herself with the surroundings.

The island was beautiful, since they reached the shore, the girls were mesmerized by the natural beauty the island possessed. Across the shoreline, stood a big white house adorned with white granite chunks. Miyu was rotating 360 degrees to fully scan the surreal environment she is now in. On her left, was a vast garden full of tropical trees. On her right was a big rock which would be good enough as a substitute for the rock the statue Little Mermaid was sitting on in Denmark. Beside the rock was a man…

"Curse the day he was born". Miyu's sight seeing was destroyed by the sight of the man she was annoyed with.

They entered the rest house which was so white it sparkled. The girls did nothing but to stare in awe.

"Miyu, is it you first time going on a splendid vacation like this?" Nanami asked, nudging Miyu.

"Yep, it's my first time. I'll drop the 'splendid' description though" she replied.

"Miyu, we know you're a bit disappointed because Kanata came along. But please, can you for a minute forget about him and enjoy yourself? You'll get older faster if you're always frowning." Aya suggested. Then I light bulb moment caught Aya.

"oh!! This is good! There was this girl who really dislikes a guy and then they went on a vacation on an island, much to the dismay of the girl. Then they were left alone inside the big house and they talked and realized they love each other! And then here comes this big lizard that was swimming nearby…." Aya continued.

"Don't mind her. Come on, let's check out our room" Nanami suggested as she help Miyu with her belongings.

The inside was as white as the outside. With a chandelier hanging above the entrance hall, anyone would conclude it was class. Straight ahead was a staircase laden with red carpet. It was a marble staircase branching out to two sections.

"This is one of Saionji's many rest houses. It was a simple architecture, designed personally by Kanata's mom." Santa started. The girls stared in awe.

Santa showed them their room at the second floor which was two doors away from the staircase. The girls settled on their room after deciding whose bed was who. There was also a little balcony where you could really see the width of the sea spread across the horizon.

With the goodness of the vacation sinking through Miyu's whole body, she was determined to not let the man take away her enjoyment on this island.

The whole day was awesome. Kanata did not interfere with any of their activities. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. Aya questioned Santa about his whereabouts and his absence but Santa assured them that he was in good condition and there was no need to worry about him.

The girls really had fun in the sun while enjoying the blue waters of the beach only to themselves. Miyu was not a swimmer so she kept trailing along the shore picking up sea shells lying all around.

"Miyu! Come over here and let's take a picture together" invited Santa.

"_Nothing's gonna stop him from dragging out in the sun I guess"_

The night was young but the Aya, Nanami and Santa hit the haystack already. All the running around got them all drained up. Miyu, on the other hand still had some carbs to spare. Feeling her throat drying up despite all the juice she's been gulping. She got out of bed and went downstairs for a glass of water.

She was still wondering where the brunette guy might be. The wondering stopped as she saw the figure of a man stooped on top of a coffee table. There were several bottles of some alcoholic drink. Miyu went on defense mode then and there and tiptoed to where the man was.

There was certainly a nostalgic feeling about the situation she was in. She reached out her hand and the person's head flung up.

"Hey." He said. His face was beet red.

There was a yelp from Miyu but her hand blocked her mouth from it progressing into a shout. Miyu was breathing hard but was able to compose herself after seeing his face.

"Why, the hell, are you drinking?" she tried, her eyes still wide in shock.

"It isn't against the law, is it?"

"No."

Kanata ran his through his hair and rested his head on the couch behind him. He sighed. She forgot all about her throat and her water.

"Come on, join me." He snatched Miyu's arm and sat her down beside him. Miyu can do nothing. She would not punch a drunken man. But she would if he did something mean.

"I don't drink."

There was silence. Miyu gathered the courage to ask.

"You have a problem don't you?"

"Guess so."

For a drunk, he answers clearly.

"Want to share?" not that she wanted to know what it was, she says.

"Nope. I'm good not telling you we fought."

Gulp. Another bottle was emptied.

Miyu laughed. He told her they fought. But who's the other one?

"Santa?"

"Ding! Correct! It's a petty fight but I can't get on without worrying he'll leave me like the others did." His voice was so serene. And it was awkward that he tells her these things.

He opens two bottles and handed the one to Miyu then gulped down the other. Man, he drinks waaaaaayyy too much.

"There's no need for you to drink this much. You two will make up. I'm sure of it" there was no way she was saying these things.

"You think so?" he faced her. Miyu's eyes widened. They were so close. She was breathing hard. Miyu got up suddenly.

"Yes. I do. Anyways, I'll go up now." She turned but Kanata caught her hand for the second time.

"Can you…just stay a bit longer…just for a while." He pleaded. Miyu looked down on him and saw his eyes half closed. She sat back down. Her hand was still held delicately by Kanata. This was all surreal for her.

"Thank you." This guy could be so kind and gentle at times.

"Close you eyes. You can rest now." Miyu said.

Kanata faced her again.

"Are we friends now?" he asked. Miyu was caught off guard. Is this all planned out because he wants to befriend her?

"No. I still hate you." She replied. She was testing him.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

With that, he inched closer to Miyu and pressed his lips on hers for a second. The feeling was warm and cold. Like blood is rushing through your whole body. He pulled out looked at Miyu.

"Good night, Pizza girl." His head limped towards Miyu's shoulder and rested gently there. Miyu was every bit as shocked as to what transpired seconds ago. She could not force her mind to process the thing he did. As much as she wanted to move, his weight was on her and all she could do was to position his head on her lap. As he stirred, he put their intertwined hands on his chest.

His face was peaceful.

Miyu now felt drowsy and sleepy. She laid her head on the couch and started to catch some z's.

"Good night, Saionji."

And the night went on.

I'm definitely trying to be more of a descriptive author next time..Reviews plss.. thank you so much!


	4. TEKKEN

DISCLAIMER: I seriously do not own anything besides my house, and everything inside my house…except for the USB of my classmate.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: can't think of anymore happenings..am I falling into writer's block????? Noooo!!!!

* * *

The light came flooding in. And the whole house was awake and ready to face the new day. But clearly not ready to face two faces. Nanami and Aya were standing frozen in the living room, eyes wide. They were definitely staring at something real but unreal at the same time.

"HOLY COW!! Is this for real???" Aya exclaimed. She was still frozen.

"shh…you'll wake them up." Nanami consoled her friend.

"it's okay people, I caught them a picture already." Santa said, holding up a digital camera.

Miyu stirred and woke up. She opened her eyes and yawned. Her nape was sore from being up against the couch for a long time. As images of her surroundings gushed in, she realized she was in a big hole of wonder. A brunette man was lying on her lap sleeping, with their hands clasped together. There were her friends who watched and gaped on as if a movie was being shown.

She quickly stood up causing the man to bump his head on the floor. She tried pulling out her hands and succeeded but they felt so sore like her nape.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." She repeatedly said while caressing her fingers.

"ugh." Was the sound that came out from the man as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Woahhh…don't tell me you two hooked up!!" screamed Aya. Her eyes were sparkling at the thought.

"No!"

"We did not!"

There was a simultaneous response and denial from the two as they tried to assess the situation.

"_No. I still hate you." She replied. She was testing him. _

"_Good. That's what I wanted to hear." _

_With that, he inched closer to Miyu and pressed his lips on hers for a second. The feeling was warm and cold. Like blood is rushing through your whole body. He pulled out looked at Miyu._

"_Good night, Pizza girl." His head limped towards Miyu's shoulder and rested gently there. Miyu was every bit as shocked as to what transpired seconds ago. She could not force her mind to process the thing he did. As much as she wanted to move, his weight was on her and all she could do was to position his head on her lap. As he stirred, he put their intertwined hands on his chest._

_His face was peaceful. _

_Miyu now felt drowsy and sleepy. She laid her head on the couch and started to catch some z's. _

"_Good night, Saionji." _

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kanata was standing up.

"Hey dude, we saw what's there." santa said pointing at the spot where the two supposedly had some time.

"It's not like---"Kanata did not continue for hope was slipping away.

"Now, let's get back to the matter at hand." Santa cried out. "It's ok for you to love man, its normal. You don't need to deny it."

"We're not together!!" The two screamed in unison. Yep. They were not. But their minds are.

"owwkeyy.. We see the point. C'mon girls. Let's grab a bite and let these two settle." He lowered her voice trying to sound like whispering but loud enough for the two to hear. "They're in their denial stage."

"tch. Whatever"

And out the trio went leaving the two in an awkward situation. Miyu quickly ran up the stairs trying to escape the embarrassment she felt.

Kanata kicked the coffee table in frustration.

For the whole day the 'sleeping pizzas" was the talk of the group. Of course it made thee "Pizzas" a whole lot of uncomfortable.

"Cheer up, being in love is a good feeling" they taunted.

Evening came and the issue was still the hot topic.

Kanata again was sitting on the very same spot of the encounter. Then he felt a jab on his shin followed by a punch on the stomach and an uppercut. He was very sure who does it and very very sure this was not the last attack.

Miyu grabbed the collar of his clothes and shook him relentlessly.

"I've had enough of this!! I so hate your stupid existence!! If murder was legal you would not see the sun today!!!!" she ended her sentence with a punch on his left cheek.

"aaahhhhhhh!!!" she shouted like there was no tomorrow.

"You're not the only one caught up in jam you stupid girl!! If women abuse is legal; I would have drowned you the first time you got on the yacht!!"

"Oh yeah, then why'd you do that??" she was in rage now. Her face was turning red.

"Do what?" he asked puzzled.

"That..that..y'know..THAT!!"

The memories from the last night came. Her warm lips. The taste of the pineapple juice she's been drinking for the whole day.

"i..i.." this was the first time the carefree brunette was out of words. There was a throbbing in his chest. His heart was beating so fast. One that is not ignorable. He was searching for words but found none.

Miyu felt the awkwardness set on them, and the silence did not help at all to cool down the tempers.

"We should not talk about it."

"You brought it up, dimwit" he said crisply.

She did not respond but turned her back on him. He was sure she was headed for the stairs.

"Do you know that it was my first..." it was a statement. "my mother said the first should be special…" with that she ran back up the stairs.

"I STILL HATE YOU SAIONJI!!!" Then a bang was heard. Probably from the door.

"_Damn it… That girl could beat up someone good." _

He stood in the middle of the room clutching his throbbing stomach.

"WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HER!!??!" He cried out. Thinking of possible reasons why he did such a thing besides being drunk.

"You what!?" he heard someone say at his back. He turned around to see Aya about to drop her glass of milk.

"Oh. Come on! Could this get any worse?" he said looking at the ceiling.

"Tell me, Kanata, did you really kiss Miyu?" Aya said supporting herself with the chair beside her.

"I Didn't. It was NOT a kiss."

"You had contact with her lips; no doubt it was a kiss."

"I..ugh!" he flung his arms upward in surrender.

"I'm sorry Kanata. All I can say is figure out your feelings. It'll help." Aya said heading towards the stairs.

Kanata watched her climb the marble steps and sees her give him a bow before continuing her ascend.

For days, he was thinking about the short conversation he had with one of Miyu's friends. He was not sure if he would listen to Aya but, there's no harm in trying. Besides, he's the one gawking down the bottles.

He caught her sitting on the patio, probably enjoying the breeze. He walked up to her slowly.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"You've said some words. Congratulations, you can talk."

Kanata sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I got you into this."

He walked up closer to her. She still had her back on him

"You know that I don't like you right? And you know I dislike you even more now." She started.

"That's why I'm here to apologize. And maybe set things straight." His voice was firm.

Miyu faced him. She stood up to look him directly in the eyes. His eyes spoke to her. His orbs locked onto her and made her feel seized.

She looked down trying to avoid his gaze. She saw two pairs of feet down. Then the other one started moving, it's heels how facing her toes.

"Why do I even bother apologizing to someone like you?"

Miyu looked up and saw his back facing her.

"Like me? And by that you mean?"

"Forget it. This is going nowhere." He admits that he does not do these kinds of conversations often, especially apologizing. His pride was making him oblivious to the fact that he was isolating himself from social interactions. He started walking back for the door without even looking at her.

"Wait!"

He stopped at his tracks.

"I did not say I wouldn't accept the apology."

He turned to her and paced back to where she was.

"I'm not playing games with you, woman." His features were rough but still flawless enough to counter the whiteness of the marble in his background.

"I thought when people are drunk, they say the truth. You were the opposite."

Kanata was puzzled.

"You said the reason you drank was because you had a fight with Santa."

Kanata was silent. Maybe she found out the truth.

"You are a lying bastard. I was fool enough to believe your antics."

"I did not tell you to believe me." He said each word with pressure.

"Fine. Just don't drag me to your girl problems again." She said. She picked up her flip flops and deserted the place. Kanata stopped her by blocking her path.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked. He blocked everywhere Miyu tried escaping.

"None of your business." She was still trying to get past him.

"It's MY "girl problem" so it IS my business." The blocking was still going on.

"Would you cut that out, for heaven's sake?! You're making me dizzy!" she shouted.

"just answer my question and you're free." He stood still now. Miyu also stopped going around. He hoped for an answer. Suddenly Miyu dashed forward and escaped his defense. She ran so fast towards the door. Kanata just sighed.

"I HEARD YOU TALK IN YOUR SLEEP! 'I STILL CARE FOR YOU, AKIRA'!" Miyu's voice rang all over the place.

"DAMN YOU!" Kanata was more embarrassed now than before.

The Sleeping Pizzas issue died like a candle after some days. I guess it's just a one hit wonder.

"Hey guys! C'mon over here!| Santa was shouting all over the house sounding excited. The group came at once except for a auburn haired man.

Santa was holding in his hand a game console controller. The flat screen was showing a game.

"Wanna play Tekken?" Santa invited. "It's easy. Just beat up your opponent using these keys here." He said.

"Wow, cool." Nanami exclaimed. "Let me try!"

"Sure thing. Let's demo them a match." Santa sat on the couch and gave Nanami her controller.

Santa picked one of the characters from the selection and picked Marshall Law, a Bruce Lee look a like. Nanami went for the girls and picked Julia Chang, a girl with a Native American style. And so the match ensued and Santa ended up losing.

"Aw, man. Kanata's better at this game. Can't defeat him, no I can't. Speaking of which, where is he?" he looked around searching for him. They all looked at Miyu sensing something.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Just then the door flew open and in came the great Saionji in all his glory.

"There he is." Miyu said pointing at him.

"Put down your finger. That's insulting." He said darkly. "We aren't finished yet."

Miyu smiled. She sat down on one of the couch and faced Kanata.

"Why don't we finish it with these, Saionji?" she offered holding up Nanami's controller.

Santa's eyes widened and sweat dropped. "Not a good idea, sis." He whispered to himself. Whatever these two had going, it was not best to settle it in a Tekken match, especially if the opponent is a guy with a nice hairdo and a Saionji surname.

With a smile on his face he approached Miyu. Santa got up from where he was and allowed Kanata to sit in his place. He grabbed hold of the controller Miyu was holding and then leaned down on her face and whispered in her ear.

"bring it on, pizza"

She could clearly smell his perfume from their position and his breath tickled her ear.

"This is gonna be exciting." Whispered Aya to Nanami.

"Oh yes it will." Replied Nanami.

Kanata chose his character which is none other than Jin Kazama while Miyu chose one of the lesser characters; because of a cute face maybe, Ling Xiaoyu. Was it also mentioned that Xiaoyu and Jin have some sort of relationship going on?

ROUND 1

FIGHT!

Still don't know what to do next..help!


	5. The same incident?

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own it.

Author: sorry for the late update..i just do not know how to continue it. my mind went blank..i'm so sorry if this chapter is a bit too irky for you..thanks for the reviews anyway!!..love lots!

* * *

He won once. Then twice. Then thrice. And so on. Poor girl really had no littlest hint of chance at winning against the Master. What she thought was a good idea to crush his dignity was what table turned her.

"You two, it's getting late. You haven't even eaten since that pizza hours ago. Let's just continue it tomorrow." Santa suggested. They were playing for the last 7 hours.

The game transparently shouts Kanata's victory over Ms. Pizza.

"Give up now, pizza. Your chance just drowned itself." Kanata taunted. He was taking advantage of the game to virtually beat up Miyu. Frustration was showing on Miyu's face. She turns crimson every time her character is defeated. Kanata now grew tired of playing but his body does not seem to get tired.

"Miyu, we're getting sleepy. Let's go." Whined Aya while tugging at her blonde friend's arm.

"You two go on." Miyu replied not even bothering to look at the girl tugging at her arm.

The two girls sighed and decided to let her enjoy. They hurried for their room upstairs to the comfort of their fluffy beds. Santa crept up with them and abandoned his friend.

"Maybe something good will happen again." He thought to himself.

At last, Miyu put down the controller and glared at Kanata. He glared back at the blonde who was beside him.

"Giving up, Pizza?" he teased raising his eyebrow.

"I'll let you go this time, Saionji. You might be the victor for now but I'll get you someday. Mark my words." Miyu said even angrier than before.

Kanata nodded. Sure she was getting him next time.

"whatever you say." Kanata replied.

Miyu stood up and started walking. She took a wrong step which caused her to let her balance off. Then she collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

"ow.." she whined.

"Hey!" Kanata came quickly by her side and saw her caressing her left foot which was the culprit for her fall. He helped her get up. "Are you okay?"

Miyu held on to him for support. She stood limping, trying not to let her left foot touch the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she said and quickly pushed Kanata away from her which caused her to off balance again and fall.

"Ow!" She cried louder.

"A klutz shouldn't be so stubborn, especially when incapacitated. I'm trying to help here." He approached her and checked on her foot.

"It's nothing. It'll heal in a few days" He assured her.

"Nothing? Are you some sort of idiot? I'm in pain here and you say that it's nothing?" Miyu busted.

"Yep. It's just stretched beyond its normal capacity. Believe me. It'll heal." He said while turning her foot to see it broadly.

She could not argue with him anymore because of the pain on her foot and decided to let this guy lend a hand.

"ow..Wait…I think I can't stand." Miyu said while she was hoisted up by Kanata.

He shook his head sideways and sighed but still continued to help the girl stand. Kanata pulled her close to him and held her waist for support. Now they were merely inches away from each other's faces. Miyu gasped for breath as she continued to look at his flawless face.

A sudden action by Kanata made Miyu catch her breath even more. He carried her. Like a groom would carry his bride. This was a total shock to her. Being carried like that only happens in her dreams.

"Put me down!" she commanded him while she was pushing him away from her.

"I'll drop you. Don't be so jerky." He threatened.

She still did not trust this guy though so she wrapped her arms around her neck to make sure he won't drop her.

"Pizza, you're choking me. We're on the stairs now. " Kanata tried while his vocal chords were crushed by Miyu's grip. He looked at her who covered her face in his chest.

"Don't drop me..please." she said a tinge of fear in her voice. Just then Kanata teased her by fake dropping her. He lowered her as quickly as he might then got her up again. This made Miyu yelp.

"I will kill you Kanata Saionji." She declared, there was fear in her voice. All the while, her eyes were closed still fearing the worst he could do I their situation now.

He heard him opening the door. She looked up expecting to see her room but saw another one. She looked at Kanata questioningly. The brunette kept his face emotionless as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him with his foot. He laid Miyu down on a massive bed and sat down himself.

"Man, you're heavy." He said massaging his biceps.

"Where are we? This is not my room." She asked. This was a nerve-racking situation to be in.

"I know. You're in my room" he said confidently. He was not even sure why he went for his room and not hers.

"Don't you dare, Saionji! I'm really gonna kill you!" she threatened as she moved back away from him.

"Dare? Dare what?" realizing what she was talking about, Kanata laughed. His voice rang like bells in the room. Miyu was hearing an angel's voice. The laughter was only cut off by a loud gasp from the blonde.

She hit her pained foot on something hard. She closed her eyes trying to restrain the pain she feels on her lower extremity.

Kanata moved down and sat against the bed he positioned himself so as to examine Miyu's foot. He pressed on his fingers on her ankle. It quickly sent the signals to her brain to feel the sensation of the pain intensifying. She managed a cry and tears lined her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she asked as she snapped away his hand from her foot her other hand wiping away her tears.

"Making sure that it was not a sprain." He replied cockily.

"Does it really involve pain?" she asked sarcastically.

Kanata didn't answer but plopped himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He ran a hand through his locks which made his face glow even brighter and accentuated his handsome features.

"Don't you think nearly everything in this world involves pain? Too much of it in some cases." He whispered. He was half talking to her. He opened her eyes, Miyu saw sadness in them. She was sure as hell it was her first time seeing him this sad.

"wanna talk about it?" she reluctantly asked. She was fiddling with her fingers to avoid facing him.

She heard a sigh from the brunette just as he was straightening up into a sitting position. Miyu turned to look at him and found him staring back at her. She felt her heart skip a beat with his gaze. She stopped breathing.

"no." was his short reply.

"You're really weird."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Why am I here Saionji?" she asked, she flushed pink along her cheeks.

He was completely out of reasons.

"I don't know." He replied. He looked at Miyu.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" he asked.

Miyu's blush deepened a shade.

"wh-wh-what do you mean?"

Kanata moved closer to her and she felt her heart racing so fast against her chest.

"It's a good feeling." He said trying to catch her eyes.

"Don't talk like that. You're scaring me." Miyu said. She was surprised at how she managed to put into words what she felt at the moment.

"She said that exact same line too." His eyes were wandering into deep thoughts from his memory. Though he was looking at Miyu, it was evident that its not her he's seeing."

"Who?" asked Miyu.

"Someone who I don't want to talk about right now." He replied closing his eyes. He tried hard not to remember their conversation but failed.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Kanata."_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_I'm getting married!!"_

"_You are?"_

"_Yup. I'm really excited! I want you to come!"_

"_uh..sure."_

"_Kanata, he's perfect! I'll send you the details about the wedding soon"_

"_Yeah. Congratulations."_

"_Thanks. Love you!"_

"_Love you too…Akira"_

He vividly shook his head at the memory. She sure sounded excited but he was the opposite. That was the reason why he drank in the first place. Though they say that drinking will not solve any problem, in his case, it did.

He would not be having these bittersweet arguments with a certain blonde if he did not drink. He would not feel some constant pounding on his chest every time they were close. Like this. he wasn't quite what it was but being with her made him forget about the reason he drank. But this time, his heart can't make out what he really needs at the moment. The blonde's temper and the fury in her voice, or the sweet and calm sound of the voice of the woman he loved for so long.

He was deep in his thoughts when the blonde started again.

"I think I need to be going now. The pain lessened quite a bit" she said as she started to stand up. True, her foot was less painful now. She turned back only to be caught in the arms of the brunet feeling his breathing on her neck. He was grasping her making it hard for her to move.

" wh-what're you doing?" she managed to croak out from her shock. She was vaguely remembering the same situation from one fateful night.

"Miyu…" he said. She heard so many people say her name a thousand times but it was only then that she felt something unfamiliar when he was the one who said it.

"Kanata…please let go." She uttered. She was telling him to let go but inside deep her, she wanted him not to.

"Stay with me again?" he sounded almost pleading. He tightened his embrace on Miyu which made her flinch a little. Miyu could not figure the statement as her heart is racing so violently it's unbelievable she was still breathing. He waited for a reply but got none. Sensing the tension on the girl, he released his grip and turned back. Miyu did not move and bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry." She almost whispered inaudibly. She was pretty sure he was a bit upset by this. As much as she'd want to comfort him now, there's no denying the fact that when you sleep with a guy, something unnecessary might happen. Not that she believes that Kanata will be able to do something like that.

"It's okay. Make sure you won't hurt any part of your body now." He said calmly.

She was shocked at the brunet's reply. She wanted him to stop her from leaving.

"Good night." She whispered as she limped to the door. There was lesser pain in her foot now. The brunet watched her close the door behind her.

"Good night."

* * *

"He whaaattttt??????" Aya asked the blonde as they were eating breakfast at almost nine in the morning.

"Could you keep it down? He might hear us." Miyu tried to tell her hysterical friend.

"woah, I don't think you should've said that to us, Miyu." Nanami concluded, her looks trying to get an approval from Santa who was seating in opposite her eating his sandwich.

"Why not?" asked miyu

"y'know, it's kinda personal." Santa butted in.

"Shut up you two, at least we get a feed of Miyu's love life." Aya disagreed hitting santa who was seating beside her.

"Yeah. We need to shut up now. He's coming." Santa talked fast as he saw the topic of their discussion come closer to their place.

Kanata came closer to them. His hair was messy but this style made him look more handsome and cuter. Miyu felt something stir in her chest. He stopped beside Santa and looked at them. Miyu looked down on her plate and avoided his stare.

"It's your last day today. Do everything you want." True. They were to be on this island for a week and it was their last because tomorrow, they'd be back in Heiomachi to face the burden of work.

He said as he sat down on the chair beside Santa. He helped himself with the breakfast and continued the conversation no longer. They all ate in silence and when the brunet was done, he went away leaving the four as they were before he came.

"that. Was. Weird." Santa stated.

"yup." Was all Nanami could say.

Miyu sighed and rested her head on her palm.

"Why is he acting like that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"what? Acting like a cocky little brat? He's always been like that." Santa replied wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Is he avoiding me?" Miyu asked herself.

"Huh? Come again?" Aya leaned in to hear her well.

Miyu suddenly stood up and turned to face Santa.

"Where could he be?" she asked.

"In his room?" Santa replied questioning his own answer.

With that Miyu started towards the stairs heading for the brunet's room.

"I think I just saw him going outside." Nanami mentioned.

"oops. Hehehe.." Santa said scratching the back of his head.

Her mind was thinking so many thoughts at the same time. She wanted to clear everything he has with her, any problems or difficulties he was having with her. She was not sure about what she was going to say but she was determined to confront the brunet. As she was closing in on the door to his room, she glanced at the window and caught the figure of the man she was looking for.

"Crap. Are they really friends?" she whispered thinking about Santa.

"Saionji!" called Miyu; she was catching her breath, obviously from running.

The boy turned to see the caller. He slid his hands on his front pockets and walked towards the blonde. Miyu straightened herself and organized her thoughts to say exactly what she wanted to.

"What's with you?" she asked punching the brunet lightly on the chest which made him back off a little.

"Could you be less violent? What do you mean what's with me?" he asked rubbing the spot where Miyu's fist came in contact with.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Why am i? what?" his brows met at the question.

"Just tell me if you're mad at me."

"Huh?" now this was not how a confrontation should be. Neither a conversation should be. The brunet was positively showing no sign of knowledge about what the blonde was talking about.

"Aren't you mad at me because of what happened last night?" she asked. She was tinged with a shade of crimson at the thought.

"I really don't get you."

"ugh!! I really hate you!" she said now delivering several punches to him. Her head was bowed down trying to conceal the tears that formed around her eyes from embarrassment.

"Why do you have to cry?" Kanata asked clearly, he was seeing through her.

"You idiot! I was worried that you might be mad at me for what happened!" she cried stopping her punches. She clutched Kanata's clothes still trying to hide her face from him.

"You're really weird aren't you? You're the one who's mad right now." Kanata pulled her hands down and held them for a while.

"Yes I am!! You jerk! Moron! Stupid jerk! I really hate you!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She buried her face on Kanata's chest and cried all the while

"Hey! Watch it! You're ruining my clothes!" he protested trying to pry Miyu away from him but to no avail as she wrapped her arms around him pressing him closer to her.

"Come on. Stop crying already." He tried to console her as he patted the back of her head.

"I really hate you." She said through muffled sobs as she was still crying her heart out on Kanata's chest. Kanata wrapped his arms around her waist and started stroking her back.

"Yeah. I know." He whispered as he bent down to kiss her head. They stayed like that for a while before Miyu pulled out and quickly ran back to the house leaving Kanata and his soaked clothes to themselves.

"ugh. And I just bought these!" Kanata cursed.

* * *

that was a wrap!. ^_^..i think i'm going to put an end to this story already...tell me. REVIEW!! haha..^_^


	6. Vamped up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or any of its characters. Mika Kawamura solely owns the rights.

**A/N**: I'm back from Music Camp! Haha..i just got home and I immediately thought of uploading this next chapter right away!. .^_^

I'm so sorry for my very very late update. But because I figured that there may be others who still might be waiting for an update for this story, I painstakingly wrote it just for you guys. Thank you for your support and you know that it keeps me going! *dabs her eyes*

Enjoy the 6th chapter and tell me what you think about it. Thank you again!

* * *

"c'mon! Rain? And in the middle of summer too! Are you serious?" Nanami exclaimed as they made their way into the big white house overlooking the sea. They were trying not to be caught up in the sudden downpour.

As they reached the shade of the front door, Nanami couldn't help getting pissed at the change of weather. It was their last day and the treacherous weather spoiled their last chance to touch the warm waters of the sea. They were already looking forward to the vibrant reflection of Mr. Sun's light on the flowing waters of the ocean.

"Party pooper." Muttered Aya in agreement to her friend.

They were now squeezing off excess water from their sundresses in much aggressiveness that they might accidentally tear them apart.

"It looks like it will go on for the rest of the day." Santa predicted with total regret.

"It's just a drizzle. Don't sweat it." Kanata replied as he took off his blazer leaving his shirt exposed. He stood and looked up the slightly gray sky. The sun hid behind huge chunks of grayish clouds and let only a number of its rays to touch the ground. Kanata shook his head to ward off the droplets of water adorning his hair.

And then there was a squeal from one of the girls. Miyu had dragged both of her gal pals away from the shade of the roof and into the pouring rain. She giggled as she frolicked around holding them both by their wrists, much to their chagrin.

"It's nice to receive the blessing of water once in a while right?" Miyu yelled as she tried to be heard among the thudding of the rain.

"Well, at least there's something we can do now, huh?" Nanami answered. The three smiled and started to dance in the rain, the sand sticking to their feet. The two men looked at them, one in particular with some kind of disgust evident in his face.

"Come on Kanata! Let's join in!" Santa suggested and dragged the reluctant Kanata before he even starts to retort.

In less than a minute, they were in the rain, soaked till the tips of their hair. Santa released him from his grip and went on to hold hands with the girls as they danced in the rain.

"Great. Really mature." He cursed. He ran back to the shade of the roof avoiding further soaking under the downpour.

He watched his best friend dance around with the girls like they were children once again. They broke into a fit of laughter when Santa accidentally tripped and fell flat on his face. Kanata shook his head at this. Amidst the joined laughter of the four, Kanata subconsciously looked for the sound of a particular girl's voice. He smiled as he listened to it and then quickly turned to go inside the house.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Nanami sighed as she put down her cup of steaming hot coco. The weather outside was worse and the clouds were still a foreboding gray. It looks as though Kanata's prediction was nowhere near proving to be correct.

"I just hope no one gets a cold or something." Miyu sighed as she sipped her own hot coco.

"Says the one who pulled everyone right into it" Kanata replied as he lifted his feet and rested them on the couch's arm.

Miyu gave him the best death glare she can that he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What can we do now?" asked Santa looking around the lounge.

Silence befell the group as they stared at him with a blank look. Their main objective was to go out and enjoy the sun, which was screwed up by the sudden change of the weather. Apparently, they were now all out of activities to pass the time.

Very reluctantly, they spent the next hours of their last vacation day mooning over Tofu Man movies brought by Santa. Everyone, except for the very tantalized fanatic by the name of Santa, were either groaning or yawning at the scene beholding at the screen before their eyes.

"Guys! Here comes the best part!" Santa exclaimed.

When the girls looked into the screen, Tofu Man threw Scallop Guy with his leek army into a frying pan to the anguish of the said seafood and green onions. Tofu Man snatched away the Crystal of Taste from him as he met his demise by the hands of the large frying pan.

"And Scallop Guy was fried!" Santa said with joy.

"I'd say take the talking Tofu and toss it in with the scallop and leeks and they'd make a good appetizer." Nanami voiced out.

"Oh, no no no, Tofu Man is unlike other tofu's out there, he's richer in protein than others and can be a good source of carbohydrates too." Santa said

Nanami smirked. "The more he needs to be fried then."

Her statement made the two girls laugh.

"I don't get it." Answered Santa.

"Don't hurt yourself." She replied.

By the time the last movie was through, Aya and Nanami clapped in relief that the awful production was over while Miyu sat on the couch with no reaction at all.

"Wasn't that great guys?" Santa exclaimed beaming at the group.

"Yeah. Especially the last part." Nanami scoffed.

"Oh my…" Aya whispered. She pointed at the couch and they all followed where her finger towards the couch where it pointed. They were greeted by a sleeping brunet on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

"Oh man, he always does that every time we watch movies." Santa whined and he plopped back down on his seat.

"We should take him to his room. It would be uncomfortable to be sleeping on a couch." Aya suggested.

Santa shook his head vigorously. "No, he's an old geezer when someone disturbs his sleep!"

"He is one too even if he's not asleep." Miyu cut in. Her statement earned him a questioning look from the four.

"Anyway, we should leave him like that. He's bound to wake up soon because he'll miss his bed terribly." Santa assured as he started collecting his Tofu man DVD's. "It's getting late so I'm going to my room now. See you in the morning girls!"

He went on his way as he hummed the Tofu Man theme song and twirling along with the music as he disappeared.

"You guys sleepy?" Miyu asked her friends as soon as the Tofu Man fan is out.

"Nope. Not yet." Aya answered with a smile.

"Hey guys! Wanna watch a real movie now?" Nanami called out as she started rummaging through the stack of DVD's placed beside the player. She chose a few and laid them on the floor in front of her two other companions.

"We could only afford to watch one since Tofu Man deep fried all the time we had." Nanami said causing the blonde and the pig tailed women to chuckle.

"Hey! Is that the vampire movie we failed to watch last Halloween?" Aya exclaimed.

Unfortunately, her voice was a pitch higher than her normal and caused the sleeping brunet on the couch to stir a bit. Aya quickly covered her mouth and held her breath as she waited for the volcano to erupt. Lucky she is as it did not erupt.

She sighed and whispered. "This was that movie right?"

"Yep." Nanami answered.

"um, I don't think we should be watching any more movies tonight." Miyu said. Their voices are now barely audible as they tried not to wake the brunet.

"Why not?" Nanami asked. "Oh, yeah. The sleeping beauty might wake. Don't worry, we'll keep the volume down." She concluded with the smile.

"Yeah…I've always wanted to watch that movie too. I don't want my last memories of this wonderful place be wrapped up by that Tofu." Aya agreed.

Miyu's eyebrows met at this but after some more persuasion by the two, finally gave in.

* * *

What kind of friends will run away and leave you alone to finish a vampire movie just because the clock struck twelve?

"'We'll stay together' yourselves." Miyu muttered as she watched the second half of the vampire movie they should watch together. Apparently, her best friends believed that at the stroke of midnight, vampires go hunting for human blood and the unlucky victim gets his or her blood sucked out by the vicious monster.

Nanami and Aya went up to their room during a scene where the vampire sneaked out behind a group of girls who were having a movie marathon at a friend's house. They were comparing it with their situation stating that the brunet might be the sneaky vampire. As the only one who had the guts to not believe in such things, Miyu was _ordered_ to finish the movie for them.

She was nearing the climax now where the protagonist, a female, must confront the vampire alone. Although Miyu's eyes are now a bit droopy, she forced them open to watch it.

The woman was searching the mansion with only a flashlight and looked around just when the vampire grabbed both her hands from behind, incapacitating her of any movements, her flashlight was thrown on the ground. Then the vampire stated sniffing her neck and then licking it. He turned the woman to face him and the lighting illuminated his features.

"Oh my gosh. He's freaking hot." Miyu muttered.

The vampire caressed the woman's face and brought his closer to hers, their forehead touching.

"_How would your blood taste like?"_

He lingered for a moment and then the woman crashed her lips into the vampire's and they broke out into an exaggerated make out scene. Miyu's jaw dropped at the scene.

"Damn, they are in love?" Miyu cursed as the vampire and the protagonist kissed. "I thought he was after the girl's blood…"

"_Are you not afraid? I could break your neck like a twig."_

"_Break it. I'll give myself to you."_

"Ugh…why the hell did it turn into a love fest?" Miyu asked herself a bit irritated at the turn of events.

"_You smell so good…I want you."_

"_I'm yours."_

The vampire started to unbutton the top of the female and at this, Miyu covered her eyes.

"Is this porn too?" she shrieked at a minimal amount of volume.

At the same time, the screen turned black and the scream of a woman was heard just before the credits rolled. Miyu's eyebrows twitched as the respective names of the actors were rolled.

"That's it? That's freakin' it? **(Insert a series of inappropriate language here)**" Miyu breathed out as she started to turn everything off.

She stopped as she felt heavy breathing land near her neck.

"How would your blood taste like?" whispered someone with a husky voice, on her right ear. Miyu's eyes widened at the statement as memories of the last scene flooded her mind. She could not find her voice as her heart was beating fast and cold sweat ran down her temples. She did not want to turn around. Could her friends be correct about the vampires at midnight?

Then the owner of the voice grabbed her hands from behind, re enacting the scene. Miyu yelped but no voice came out from her and her breathing was getting heavy. The 'vampire' dove into her neck and it caused her to flinch and close her eyes. He breathed in her scent.

"You smell so good…I want you." He finally said. At this, a lump was forming in her throat but Miyu tried to keep herself from crying.

The 'vampire' turned her around to face him. Miyu's eyes widened as she saw who it was. A red hue appeared across her cheeks as the 'vampire' smirked at her. She could clearly see the swirls of amber on his iris due to the distance between their faces.

"Kanata…" she choked out. The heavy feeling on her chest began fading at the sight of his face.

Kanata frowned at her response.

"Shouldn't your line be 'I'm yours'?" he asked.

Miyu blushed at his reply and started to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kanata.

"Damn it. Your clothes has no buttons on it, how can I undo it?" he asked innocently.

This earned him a slap on his right cheek which stung incredibly as his face turned red from the massive impact. He cringed at the pain and clutched his abused cheek.

"Pervert!" Miyu yelled.

"Huh? Wasn't the unbuttoning a part of the scene?" he snapped back.

She did not answer but Miyu's blush went a shade deeper and she went back putting away the things she used. As soon as she finished, she did not give another look at the 'vampire' who watched her intently. She started for the door but his voice disturbed her task.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Miyu turned around and saw that he sat on the couch's arm rest and was looking away from her. She approached him and crossed her arms.

"I said sorry. Shouldn't I get an 'It's alright' or something?" He said again, now looking directly at her.

"You're sorry about what?" Miyu asked. She was perfectly aware of the reason of his apology but wanted to make sure.

"Uh…the sneaking up and the unbuttoning?" he answered, unsure of how to name his actions.

Miyu hated to admit but the look on his apologetic face was both amusing and heartwarming at the same time. She hated to admit that all the anger she was feeling was slowly melting away with the look he's giving him. She hated to admit that she just wanted to look at him right now.

"My shirt has buttons." She unzipped her blazer to reveal a white button-up shirt. Kanata chuckled and stood up to walk towards her.

"So, shall we finish the role play?" he displayed his smirk at her once again.

She quickly zipped her blazer again and glared at him. "No. I don't want to die yet."

"What made you say that?" he asked.

"Doesn't the woman die at the end of the film?" Miyu asked in turn.

"We never know, the screen went black." Kanata walked closer towards her and locked his eyes with his.

"But the scream…" Miyu trailed off as she stared at his auburn eyes.

"We could change the ending." He answered. His voice softened as he slowly brought his face down to hers.

"How do we do that?" Miyu asked as her eyelids felt heavy and a sudden urge to close them was brimming inside her brain.

"We could always go back to bed and not try to make out in the dead of the night." Answered a voice from behind the two.

As if the voice broke them off their trance, the two quickly got away from each other and faced the owner of the distracting voice.

"We were waiting for you to come up Miyu." Aya chimed in alongside Nanami who apparently was the distracting voice.

"We thought you'd fainted or something so we went down to check on you and we see you smooching with him." Nanami said without even a hint of embarrassment of what she implied.

"We weren't…smooching!" Miyu protested as another series of red tint caressed her face. She went towards her friends not even glancing at her smooching partner.

"Well you are about to!" Nanami replied. She flashed a smile at Kanata who was as red as Miyu. "Sorry, we need Miyu right now. Maybe you can have another shot at it tomorrow."

If possible, the two could've gone a deeper shade of crimson at her statement but Miyu managed to drag Nanami out and towards their room before any awkward moments could arise further.

Kanata stared at them as they made their way out and a smiled crept on his face as he wondered about what could've happened if Nanami didn't disturb.

"Were we really going to…smooch?" he chuckled at the word.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for spending your time to read this chapter, just knowing that you took time to read it makes me so happy. I know that it has been a while since i touched this story but I'm really grateful to everyone who spent some minutes reading it..

Ouredieu~!

-LightEclairs


	7. Wedding Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I missed this. I DO NOT OWN ANYTING! XD**

**A/N**: Hey guys, I've been away for MONTHS. I'm so sorry. There were some issues and school stuff which needed attending to. Honestly, my studies come first because it's my only chance to survive. :D haha. dramatic much. I'm really sorry for the delay guys but I hope you still have time to read my work. Reviews are greatly appreciated too. It can help me on my writing and please feel free to point out anything. I take them as lessons. Thanks guys. Here's the chap. :)

* * *

It was a boring day at the pizza house and the same old routine was occurring. Despite the show of smiles of the others, she knew that they were also trying to get themselves preoccupied with their works.

Miyu just sighed in relief when her shift was over.

She treaded the lone street towards her house and observed the dark drifting clouds above. They seemed to hang so low that Miyu wondered how they felt when she touched them. They reminded her of the contrasting white fluffy ones that decorated the clear blue sky back in the island.

It's been a few months since the vacation and Miyu was wondering about the whereabouts of the men that invited them.

They would not likely meet now, would they? Heiomachi is a big place and although she knows where the brunet lives thanks to the chance meeting a few months ago, she would never just stop by and visit him. Why would she even visit him?

But she never thought he would.

Miyu stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of a car parked in front of her house. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Leaning his back on the car was none other than Kanata Saionji himself. He was looking irritated as he glanced at his watch.

"Kanata?" Miyu called out softly as she studied his form. She wanted to make sure that what she sees was not an illusion brought about by her exhaustion. Kanata looked in her direction and quickly muttered something inaudible to her before standing up straight and marching towards her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped at her, his irritation and anger flaring up.

She looked at him in confusion and answered. "To work?"

"There's no one inside your house and I've been waiting for you for almost thirty minutes!" he bellowed at her. As shocked as she was, Miyu backed a bit at his answer and glared at him for his sudden exclamation.

"Why are you waiting for me?" she asked. What could he want from her?

His face dropped at her query and he quickly looked away trying to hide his sudden pink tinted cheeks. All the anger he felt earlier vanished like they weren't there in the first place. He looked around before facing her.

Before he could say anything else, a drop of water landed on his arm and they both looked up to greet several drops that followed the lead. Miyu tried to cover her head with her hand and grabbed Kanata's arm with the other to pull him behind her as she made their way to her house.

She frantically searched for the keys and painstakingly untangled them from her MP3 earphones inside her pocket.

"Can you do that a little faster?" complained the slightly soaked brunet.

A vein popped on Miyu's head and gathered all of her might to not snap a comment back. She thanked the gods that keys were freed easily and she was able to open the door in the next seconds.

They weren't dripping wet but were their upper garments were generally damp.

"You stay there." Miyu commanded him.

"I'm not a puppy." He retorted.

"Stay!" She repeated as she made her way up the stairs. Kanata looked at her disbelievingly and decided to do just as the lady of the house commanded, for safety purposes.

She descended the stairs with a towel in her hands and a change of clothes. Her hair was also tied up in a bun, showing her pale neck. She threw the towel at him and proceeded to the kitchen.

Kanata reluctantly held the towel in his hands as he surveyed the room. He slowly brushed the towel over his wet locks and dried them. A faint scent of mint and melon caught his attention. He stopped trudging the towel over his hair and brought it to his face to smell it. The familiar scent caused his face to contort in an irritated manner just in time when the blonde exited the kitchen with a tray of steaming cups.

"What's with that look?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Your towel smells funny." he answered as he showed her the white fluffy stuff.

Miyu just dismissed his statement and made her way to set the tray on the coffee table. She proceeded to sit on the white sofa and took one of the cups. She looked up at him who was still eyeing the towel like it might give him a rash or something.

"You can sit down if you like. Here's some coffee." She said and offered the remaining cup of coffee at him.

He set his eyes on the cup and there he felt the coldness of the afternoon get to him. He walked slowly towards it and sat on the couch on her right.

"Where's your aunt?" he asked, circling his hands around the hot cup. He did not mind the heat as his fingers were kinda numb of the cold.

"Oh. She's always at Taniyama-san's during Saturdays and comes back at half-past eight on average." She ended her sentence with a short laugh that made Kanata look at her with a mused expression.

"Why are you here again?" Miyu asked after sipping her cup.

Kanata's eyes widened a little at her question and brought him back to reality. He totally forgot his reason for visiting her.

"_You go tell her!" Akira excitedly squealed as she shoved the envelope on his face. Kanata caught it in his arms as he looked at the long-haired woman in front of him. _

"_Why don't you? You're the one who invited her." he answered as he shoved the envelope back at her._

"_Well…she'll sure to come if you go to her." she smiled widely at him._

_Kanata paused and stared at the envelope in her hands. "What made you say that?" _

"_You perfectly know what made me say it." She replied with the wide grin still plastered on her porcelain face._

"_Tch. It's not like that." He countered._

_She replied him with a soft chuckle and a pat on the head. "I'll be waiting for the both of you in a few days alright? BOTH of you." She tossed the envelope on his lap and flicked her hair as she turned back._

'Stop doing that.' _He thought. _

"Uh…yeah…about that…" He started. He could not find the words to say to her. Why was it impossible for him to blurt out the words and just tell her?

Miyu looked at him curiously. She doesn't know why her heart was beating madly fast. Kanata suddenly stood up from his seat and held out his hands to her.

"Umbrella."

Miyu looked unbelievingly at him with her eyebrow raised. She breathed in and exhaled loudly before getting up and looking for what the brunet requested, or rather, demanded from her. She did not ask further as what business the umbrella would have with him and chose to obey him instead. She somehow knew that her inquiry would also be left unanswered like her previous one.

The brunet sighed heavily as she handed him a pink laced umbrella. She did it on purpose. She wanted to exact revenge on her unanswered questions. He took some time staring at it before Miyu lost her patience and threw it at him, which he caught in his right hand gracefully.

"Even your umbrella looks like you." He muttered and went on his way out.

"It's my aunt's." She snapped back. The guy really just bugs her so much she wanted to tear off his hair. She watched as the door closed before her wondering what he is up to. What kind of guy shows up for several unknown reasons that he wouldn't tell and then just leaves without even clearing the fog?

"A Saionji maybe?" She said to herself and helped herself at the hot liquid once again.

Not long after was there a knock on the door and caused Miyu to jump to her feet at the sound. She fixed herself and headed for the door.

"What can I—" She stopped in midsentence as the brunet stood in front of her again, now with something like a cardboard box under his arm, the pink umbrella still over his head.

"What the hell Saionji?" She asked.

"Would you mind letting me in?" His grumpy self hung in his voice.

She stepped out of the way to let him enter. He rudely set the box on the sofa and collapsed on the nearest couch. Miyu took the chance to stare at the object, which strikingly looked so elegant amidst the few rain drops that strayed and littered all over it. The pink see-through lace that was positioned over the top right of it ran across the box in a diagonal fashion.

"What's this?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. She felt she had the right to ask him about it. She never gave up questioning despite the 99 percent chance of him ignoring the question once again. He shifted in his seat and reached out for the box.

He opened it and Miyu found herself staring at a bundle of pinkish soft-looking fabric. Upon it was a white envelope with a golden seal. Kanata reached out to get it and pointed it towards her. Miyu was still at a loss for words about the sudden events and was still staring at the fabric.

"Get it." He commanded her.

"What's that?"

Again with the question.

"Just take it."

Miyu did as what she was told and took the envelope from him. She examined it, flipping it back and forth. At the back part of the envelope was her name written in all caps:

_ KOZUKI_

"This is for me?" She asked…again.

"Why do you think you're name's there if it isn't for you?" He replied.

Miyu just rolled her eyes at his retort and proceeded on examining the invitation. It's an invitation an unknown person sent her. It doesn't make any sense. All that she figured out was this person was friends with Kanata Saionji, the guy who's existence in her life was obvious but undetermined. She did not even trust this guy so much.

"I don't even know this Akira Kijyou." She said. She had opened the invitation and saw its content; the whole page was rich with inscribed swirls and a fragrance of dried rose petals entered her nostrils. A chuckle escaped from her while rereading the invitation.

"She has the same name as that concert pianist." She said with a smile. "Who is she anyway?"

It was now Kanata's turn to chuckle. "Idiot. It's her. Akira Kijyou, the internationally acclaimed pianist who won several recognitions for the art." He said with a distant voice.

Miyu stopped dead in her scanning of the card and hung her jaw, her stare stopped at the name 'Akira Kijyou'.

"Don't you dare pull a prank on me, Saionji." She threatened.

Kanata shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "I'm not. Why would I?"

Yes. Why would he. It was possible that a guy like _him _would be acquaintances with the rich and famous, let alone be friends with them. But the surreal idea of _her _getting invited to one of these rich and famous was beyond any imagination of her.

"Why would she invite me?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Because she wanted to get to know you." He stated flaty.

"And why is that?" She asked again, still on the process of digesting the information. None of these was clear to her.

"Because. Because!" Kanata stood up and ruffled his hair. "Why do you keep asking questions?"

"You aren't explaining anything to me."

"I'm not fond of talking."

"You're just going to explain!"

Kanata walked towards her and grabbed the card from her and showed it on her face.

"Because you're invited. That's it. I'll be picking you up on Friday afternoon." With that, he turned around and prepared to leave the house. He passed by Miyu without any last words and impolitely brushed his shoulder with hers. This seemed to snap Miyu out of her stupor and realizing that the guy was leaving, ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder rather forcefully.

"What the hell woman?" He snapped.

"I'll go if Nanami and Aya will." She conditioned.

"Done." He smirked and patted her on the head, leaving her again in a state of shock.

* * *

A/N: There it was. It's not much I know but it's the least I could sneak in between all these schoolworks. Thanks for reading guys. :)

Dewa dewa...

~LightEclairs


End file.
